Listă de străini în România
Listă de străini în România Austria ; 2013 * Georg Hocevar, om de afaceri stabilit în judeţul Hunedoara, a fost judecat pentru exportul ilegal al unor locomotive susceptibile de a face parte din patrimoniul cultural naţional, bunuri pe care le-a achiziţionat între anii 2003 şi 2005, înainte de a fi tăiate şi transformate în fier vechi. Austriacul le-a recondiţionat şi le-a trimis în Occident unde au ajuns să fie folosite pentru plimbarea turiştilor în parcuri de distracţii.Povestea austriacului târât trei ani prin instanţe: Georg Hocevar a fost achitat în dosarul mocăniţelor, 21 mai 2013, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Povestea austriacului Georg Hocevar, ajuns în Ţara Moţilor: a iubit România, dar urăşte autorităţile statului român, 31 martie 2013, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Inițial a fost condamnat la un an si 11 luni de inchisoare si la plata a peste 150.000 de euro despagubiri catre Statul Roman,Austriacul Georg Hocevar, acuzat ca a exportat locomotive romanesti "Salvatorul mocanitelor", condamnat la inchisoare, 25 aprilie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 însă ulterior a fost achitat.Omul de afaceri austriac Georg Hocevar, achitat in dosarul locomotivelor istorice exportate ilegal | Deva, 22 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Belgia ; 2011 * Philippe Coupé (53 ani), trăiește la Malin, un sat mic din Bistriţa-Năsăud, la zece kilometri de oraşul Beclean. A restaurat o gospodărie complet izolată şi a amenajat aici Ferma "Ermitaj Malin", vizitată an de an de zeci de turişti.Profesor belgian stabilit într-un sat uitat de lume din Bistriţa-Năsăud, 29 noiembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Marie Carels s-a stabilit în comuna Crasna, la peste 40 de kilometri distanţă de Târgu Jiu, unde deține o fabrică de ciocolată.O profesoară de pian din Belgia a deschis o fabrică de ciocolată în judeţul Gorj, 19 aprilie 2012, Mediafax, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Fabrică de ciocolată belgiană într-o comună din România. Oameni de zăpadă şi Moş Crăciun din ciocolată, cele mai solicitate figurine, 29 decembrie 2016, Alin Ion, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Ciocolată belgiană, făcută în satul fraților Buzești din comuna Crasna, 23 aprilie 2012, Alin Ion, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017O profesoară de pian din Belgia face ciocolată într-un sat din România, Observatorulph.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Ciocolata belgiana se fabrica in Gorj. Povestea profesoarei de pian din Bruxelles care s-a facut antreprenor in Romania, incont.stirileprotv.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Canada * , militar și diplomat, născut în București China * Chai Yi Feng, Tong Xiao Dung şi concubina acestuia, Zhang Yi Duo, au ucis și jefuit, în 1994, un cuplu de chinezi din Bucureşti.Un cetăţean chinez, condamnat pe viaţă pentru uciderea unui conaţional, a fost expulzat din România după ce a stat 22 de ani în închisoare, 14 ianuarie 2017, Ionel Stoica, Adevărul, accesat la 17 ianuarie 2017Un cetățean chinez a fost expulzat din România după ce a stat 22 de ani în închisoare, 13 ianuarie 2017, Agerpres, accesat la 17 ianuarie 2017 Columbia * Gabi Hennessey, fotograf "In sufletul meu e o situatie foarte ciudata: . columbian nu ma simt decat pe jumatate. Cealalta jumatate e romaneasca", Formula AS - anul 2004, numărul 629 Danemarca * , balerin, director artistic al Baletului Operei Naționale din București (2016).SCANDALUL de la Opera Naţională continuă: Kobborg vrea să demisioneze şi acuză conducerea de corupţie, 11 aprilie 2016, Monica Stoica, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Elveția ; 2005 * Pierre Francois Sgueglia, a asasinat, la 4 decembrie 2005, iubita, pe soțul și mama acesteia: Marinela Pantazi (23 ani), Valentin Pantazi (35 ani) și Maria Pascali (50 ani).Asasinul nu-si aduce aminte pe cine a ucis |, 16 august 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Autorul triplului asasinat din Giuleşti rămâne condamnat pe viaţă, a decis instanţa supremă, 5 octombrie 2009, Realitatea TV, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Franța * Louis Guermond, născut în Bretania (nord-vestul Franţei), a fost bancher timp de 30 de ani, iar la pensie s-a mutat la Sibiu, unde continuă să practice pasiunea sa de-o viaţă, fotografia.Fotografii alb-negru cu Louis Guermond, 15 decembrie 2011, Raluca Buduşan, Sibiu100.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017Louis Guermond şi o viaţă în spatele aparatului de fotografiat, 17 septembrie 2012, Tribuna.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017LOUIS GUERMOND - "După patru zile la Paris, vreau acasă, mi se face dor de Sibiu!", Iulian Ignat, Formula AS - anul 2014, numărul 1106, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Filipine 2014 - 40 de afacerişti români care şi-au angajat îngrijitoare şi menajere fi lipineze au fost "ţepuiţi". Unele au dispărut cu bani, bijuterii şi laptopuri, migrând ilegal în state Schengen, cu ajutorul unor traficanţi indieni.Reţeaua bonelor filipineze, periculoasă pentru copii, 17 ianuarie 2014, Violeta Fotache, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 Georgia * (1640 — 1716), autor, tipograf, gravor, teolog, episcop și mitropolit român de origine georgiană. Germania ; 2001 * Stefan Dottling, originar din orasul Stuttgart, este managerul Spitalului Crestin "Sfantul Lukas" din comuna Laslea, Sibiu.Spectator - Nemtii descopera Romania: Stefan Dottling, Formula AS - anul 2001, numărul 456, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2007 * Gerlinde Gabler, Consilier Eparhial al Arhiepiscopiei Ortodoxe Romane din Sibiu.Gerlinde Gabler - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2007, numărul 778, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2010 * Volker Reiter, organizatorul festivalului Proetnica din Sighişoara.Un german îndrăgostit de România a pus bazele festivalului Proetnica, 19 august 2016, Diana Scarlat, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Martin Karlstedt El a ales Romania: Martin Karlstedt, viata unui german la Bucuresti, 18 septembrie 2012, Adriana Margarit, Income Magazine - JN, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * Axel Kohnen deține o firmă de imobiliare în București și este căsătorit cu o româncă.Axel Kohnen - "Mentalitatea latina din Romania ma enerveaza uneori, dar de cele mai multe ori ma face fericit" - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2012, numărul 1021, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Roland V. (53 de ani), urmărit în baza unui mandat european de arestare, emis de către autorităţile austriece, pentru comiterea infracţiunii de omor. El este suspectat că a mandatat doi români, ca în schimbul sumei de 41.000 de euro să o ucidă pe fosta lui prietenă şi pe actualul ei iubit, dar şi să îi rupă picioarele fostei sale soţii.Un cetăţean german a mandatat doi români să-i ucidă fosta iubită. Vezi ce a urmat, 20 aprilie 2013, Istvan Deak, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Matthias Müller, fost bancher în Germania, stabilit din anul 2000 ani în judeţul Alba, care se ocupă de creşterea şi educarea a zeci de copii din România, orfani sau din familii cu probleme sociale grave. Un număr de 150 de copii şi-au legat destinul de el.Neamţul care creşte copii orfani la Sebeş. Matthias Müller a lăsat Germania pentru a face voluntariat în România, 2 martie 2015, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * Chiril Karthaus, călugăr, trăieşte de ani buni la Mânăstirea Radu Vodă din Bucureşti.Călugărul neamţ, de la Mânăstirea Radu Vodă din Bucureşti, Cristian Curte, Formula AS - anul 2015, numărul 1158, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * Exclusiv. “Germania nu e chiar atât de perfectă cum o vedeţi voi, românii!”, 9 noiembrie 2014, Cristinel C. Popa, Jurnalul Național Grecia * George Valentin Sarry, român de origine greacă, a fost arestat în 1949 şi a supravieţuit închisorilor comuniste, inventând şi "medota Sarry", de îndeplinire artificială a normelor de muncă silnică impuse deţinuţilor. A fost implicat într-una dintre cele mai mari evadări dintr-un închisoare comunistă (evadarea din Cavnic) şi a primit acuzaţii de spionaj şi trădare.George Sarry, românul acuzat de spionaj şi trădare în timpul comunismului, 31 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Iran * Abbaszden Rahmat a ajuns în România în 1991. La bază bucătar, iranianul n-a putut să-și practice meseria întrucât bucătăria persană nu era, în acea vreme, printre favoritele românilor. Fiind și cofetar și-a găsit repede un loc de muncă. A devenit vedetă abia în aprilie 1993 când, la cererea Băncii Turco-Române, de-abia înființate, a realizat un tort gigantic. Produsul finit, prezentat la recepția găzduită de Palatul Elisabeta, cântărea 525 de kilograme.Un iranian acuză: Tortul lui Oprescu din Cartea Recordurilor e o „făcătură”, 4 martie 2012, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 11 ianuarie 2017 Italia Japonia ; 2012 * Yurika Masuno (20 ani) a fost ucisă de Nicolae Vlad în apropiere de Otopeni. Ucigașul a fost condamnat la închisoare pe viață.Nicolae Vlad, ucigaşul studentei japoneze, condamnat definitiv la închisoare pe viaţă, 7 octombrie 2013, Valentin Anghel, Mediafax, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017UCIGAȘUL studentei JAPONEZE Yurika Masumo a omorât la fel ca PRIMUL ASASIN DIN LUME condamnat pe baza ADN-ului, 14 august 2014, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 Polonia Români de origine poloneză * Adrian Mociulschi, compozitor român de origine poloneză MUZICĂ. „Nu există decît un singur tip de noblețe, cea a spiritului“, Silvia Dumitrache, Observator cultural - numărul 623, mai 2012 Portugalia ; 2016 * Paulo Josue Letra Da Costa Ferreira, jucător de futsal, devenit cetățean român.Futsal. Portughezul Paulo Ferreira a primit cetățenia română, 23 septembrie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Regatul Unit ; 2001 * Un pedofil englez, prins la Brasov, e acuzat ca a facut sex in grup cu cel putin zece copii, in general baieti, carora le facea cadouri constind in haine, dulciuri si imbracaminte sau le dadea bani, intre 50.000-100.000 lei. Mason Neal Jeeffry (54 ani).Sex in grup cu scolari, 23 mai 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2016 * Robert Wordsman, poet, originar din Nordul Angliei, din comitatul West Yorkshire.Un poet britanic, îndrăgostit de România, s-a mutat la București, 10 mai 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 Rusia * Viaceslav Samoskin, poet și jurnalist, corespondentul la Bucuresti al ziarului "Vremya Novostei".De ce se tem romanii de Rusia? Interviu cu Viaceslav Samoskin - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2008, numărul 822, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 * Serbia * , boier sârb, corpul său mumificat este păstrat în biserica de la Clejani.„Sfintul” Misa din Clejani, 3 august 2003, Evenimentul zilei Siria * Nadim Al-Hajjar, chirurg, a studiat medicina în România în anii 1980, stabilindu-se în cele din urmă în Ardeal la începutul anilor 1990.Medic sirian despre cotropirea Europei: “plecările sunt comandate, favorizate, finanţate”, 25 septembrie 2015, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Aliwi Omar, născut şi a crescut în România, face parte din echipa Digital Chaos, echipa de , care a câștigat în 2017 suma de 3,4 milioane de dolari în finala competiției.România are un nou milionar în dolari. Are 21 de ani şi a câştigat banii jucându-se, 8 ianuarie 2017, Business Magazin, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 Statele Unite ale Americii * Actorul american a militat în România pentru un acces mai bun al copiilor la educaţie.Despre români, în presa canadiană / Din nou Mungiu, 2 iulie 2013, Viorel Anghel, PaginiRomanesti.ca, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 * J. Breckinridge Bayne, un doctor american pe frontul românesc, 1916-1919, Ernest H. Latham Jr., Editura Vremea, 2016 Lansare de carte – „Un destin ciudat. J. Breckinridge Bayne, un doctor american pe frontul romanesc, 1916-1919”, de Ernest H. Latham, Dec 5th, 2016, Agentiadecarte.ro, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 * Ernest H. Latham Jr. a fost ataşatul cultural al Statelor Unite la Bucureşti (1983-1987). Autorul volumelor Timeless and Transitory: 20th Century Relations Between Romania and the English Speaking World (Vremea, 2012) şi In Caesar's Household (Vremea, 2013). A publicat numeroase articole şi recenzii privind România.Cărţi la gura sobei, la final de an. Întoarcere spre istorie şi acte de vitejie, 30 decembrie 2016, Simona Chiţan, Adevărul, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 ; 1995 * Frank Adams, vânător de comori, care a făcut descoperiri arheologice la Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa.Americanul care a vânat comori în Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa, în 1995: „M-a costat 3.500 de dolari expediţia, dar mi-a tăiat respiraţia ce am găsit acolo”, 29 decembrie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 16 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Un soldat americat a provocat un accident, pe drumul spre Poiana Braşov. În urma impactului, două persoane au fost rănite. Conform martorilor oculari, soldatul era beat, având o alcoolemie de 0,65 în aerul expirat. În urma accidentului, o tânără a fost rănită grav.Un soldat american a provocat un accident grav pe drumul spre Poiana Braşov. Reacţia Ambasadei SUA, 8 iulie 2015, Gândul, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017FOTO Soldatul american care a provocat un accident la Poiana Braşov avea o alcoolemie foarte mare. Fata accidentată este în stare gravă, la Reanimare, 8 iulie 2015, Sebastian Dan, Adevărul, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017Tanarul accidentat de un soldat american, in Brasov, a lansat o petitie online pentru ridicarea imunitatii. Reactia SUA, 10 iulie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 Celălalt şofer a făcut o petiţie online pentru ridicarea imunităţii soldaţilor americani. Peste 900 de oameni au semnat în favoarea victimei.Cazul Teo Peter se repetă! Soldatul vinovat de accidentul grav din Braşov va fi anchetat de autorităţile americane, 15 iulie 2015, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Hocheistul american Phil Bushbacher se afla de doar cateva luni in tara noastra (activează la Dunarea Galati), dar a depus deja actele pentru a obtine cetatenia romana.Un sportiv american vrea cetatenia romana: Am gasit multe lucruri minunate aici! (interviu), 25 decembrie 2016, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Tunisia ; 1999 * Messaoudi Loffi Ber Seghaier (23 ani), arestat în București pentru vânzare de heroină.Doi studenti, un tunisian si o romanca, au fost arestati pentru ca vindeau heroina, 15 Iulie 1999, Evenimentul zilei Turcia * Ozcan (Jan) Aksoy este turc, de religie ortodoxă şi s-a stabilit în Roman în 1996. S-a născut în localitatea Midyat, aproape de Siria şi a copilărit într-un cartier din Istanbul.Turcul care trăieşte şi simte româneşte, 31 martie 2013, Anca Sevastre, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Silvia Kerim este jumătate turcoaică, jumătate unguroaică.Transilvania Reporter – Silvia Kerim, jurnalistă şi scriitoare: Aş fi vrut să locuiesc în Cluj pentru starea şi atmosfera oraşului, 24 februarie 2014, Cristina Beligăr, TransilvaniaReporter.ro Vezi și: Ucraina * Carmen Hriţcu şi fiica ei, Raluca, ar fi fost executate de ucigaşi profesionişti, cel mai probabil de origine ucraineană, care nu au ezitat să le execute pe amândouă cu aceeaşi armă: un pistol de 9 mm, cu amortizor.100 $, pentru asasinarea unui copil, 19 februarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Statistici Din 1991 și până în iunie 2008, aproximativ 15.000 de refugiaţi au obţinut protecţie din partea statului român.POVESTEA REFUGIAŢILOR: Vreau să fiu român, 22 iunie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 Note Legături externe Vezi și * Listă de români din străinătate * Străini în România